Seven: Another Battle
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: This is the second part of my story Seven. If you haven't read Seven go read it and come back because you won't understand if you don't.
1. Chapter 1

This is the second part of the story Seven, read that first. You won't understand if you don't read that first.

I felt like I was floating, just floating. Emotionless and neutral, I heard some noises. I felt pain sometimes, but it was minor. It felt like eternity, I tried to move, to get up, but there was nothing. I tried to remember what happened, but it was all a blur.

"Kassondra come back to me," I suddenly heard.

I wanted to talk back, but I couldn't talk, and all I knew was that I had to wake up.

I forced my eyes open, and immediately closed them because of the bright light. I then started to flex my muscles, checking each one carefully. I counted ten fingers, ten toes and all limbs were a counted for.

I then heard his voice, the voice I had been waiting to hear, "Kassondra wake up, that's an order."

I then felt a large tear fall on my hand and a strange mouth kiss it, "An order that you have to follow."

"H-Hur-ron," I said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, and he immediately kissed my forehead.

"Reporting for duty," I said in a weak whisper.

"You weren't supposed to wake up," he said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to ruin your sulking plans," I said a little bit stronger.

"I've kept the plug in for a year, and they asked me to pull the plug tomorrow," he said.

I smiled and he smiled back then Todd and Alex came in.

"No more accidents for a least a month," Alex said.

"I know right, if it's not one week it's the next," Todd said.

Susan then rushed past them and came to my side nearly knocking Huron over, I smiled. After a year of feeling the same pain, Susan still hated him.

"Honey, how do you feel?" she asked me.

"I would kill for a milkshake," I said.

She eyed me coldly, she didn't like when I said the 'k' word.

"Somebody get her a milkshake," she said.

"I'll get it Mrs. Paterson," Huron said getting up.

"No, stay with your girlfriend, I'll get it," Alex said putting his hand on Huron's shoulder.

Huron sat back down and Alex walked out.

"How did I get in this position?" I asked. "My memory is still a little foggy."

"It was supposed to be a get in, get out mission with drug smugglers, but there was gun fire and one the smugglers dropped a grenade in a two story building. It took out a pillar and the whole thing collapsed. You're supposed to be dead," Todd explained.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," I said.

He smiled, "I'm glad you're okay, nobody else can tell Alex to shut it, trust me I've tried."

I then sat up and noticed a couple new surgery scars, "How bad was it?" I asked.

"I quote 'There was enough damage for her to die three times over, and she's still breathing. She won't wake up, ever the damage was too great, we can't undo brain damage'," Todd said.

"I feel fine though," I replied.

Huron then kissed my forehead, and hugged me, "If I were magic I would've fixed you," he said.

"I was never broke, just scratched," I said hugging back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Got your milkshake K, your favorite straw-berry," Alex said walking in with a tray with five milkshakes on it. "Everybody else got chocolate except for Huron who got berry."

"Berry?" I asked.

"It became my favorite," he answered.

"Thought you didn't like ice cream," I said.

"You were right, it helps numb the pain more than alcohol," he said.

I smiled and sipped my milkshake, "So, what have you-"

"Auntie K!" said a little boys voice.

I turned and saw a small child walk through the door. He had Mike's eyes, hair and smile.

"Mick," I said smiling bringing a tear to my eyes.

"Auntie K!" he said running to the bed. "Did Uncle Huron's kiss make you wake up?"

"Yes," I answered.

"I was so scared," he said starting to cry.

"It's okay now, I'm here," I said hugging him. "I'm here."

I started to cry with him and then I pulled him out in front of me and wiped his tears with my thumb and he wiped mine with his. I stroked his hair and hugged him again.

"I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," I said. "Where's your mother?"

"She had to go," he replied. "She went away."

I hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"She said that you would take care of me, before she-"

"I am going to take care of you," I said. "How long ago was this?"

"Four months ago," Susan answered.

"Talk to the doctor ask if I can go home," I said. "Now."

Susan nodded, but the doctor was standing right there.

"Kassondra, if you can stand and walk, I'll let you go," he said.

I flipped the blankets off me and got up and walked to him, "Move," I said.

He got out of the way and everyone left and I changed into a white tank top and cameo pants. Huron then walked me to his car?

"When did you get a car?" I asked.

"When you were out cold," he said. "Susan got sick of driving me."

"So the human doesn't have a car, and the alien does?" I asked.

He then opened my door and I got in and buckled. He went over to his side and got in and started the engine and drove me to a house.

"Don't we live in Susan's house?" I asked.

"Alex, Todd and I decided we didn't want Susan on our backs all the time. So we asked for our own house, and the UNSC built one for us," Huron answered.

"Why does Susan not like you?" I asked.

"I haven't done anything to her, I'm not sure why," he answered.

I got out of the car and we walked into the house. I was horrified by how dirty the house was.

"What have you guys been doing?" I asked.

"Before you freak out, our room is clean," Huron said.

"Where is our room?" I asked.

"Downstairs through a sliding door," he answered.

I raised an eyebrow, "A sliding door?"

"Shut up," he said.

I walked downstairs with him and when I opened the door I was speechless.

Guns were up and down the walls, and my sniper was the main attraction.

"You do know how to turn me on," I said.

He then came up on me and wrapped his arms around me. He moved my hair and kissed my neck. I turned and kissed him hard on the lips. We began to Make out until the doorbell rang. I answered it, "Trick or treat," said a little boy in cardboard Spartan armor.

I raised an eyebrow, "It's Halloween?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I'm Noble Seven, the best commander in the UNSC, do you know him?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, we're pretty close," I said.

"What is he like?" he asked.

"Well, he is a she, and she is standing right in front of you," I said.

The biggest smile illuminated through the visor-less helmet. I looked around for the candy bowl and found it. I gave him a candy and he skipped off. I closed the door and locked it, and I looked at Huron.

"Well that eliminates the possibility of having sex," I said.

I walked over to him and we kissed each other deeply.

"Halloween?" he asked.

"It's when kids dress up and get free candy, don't ask me why," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is the third chapter to Seven: Another Battle. Tell me what you think!**

Alex and Todd got back the next day. They walked in the door and I faced them.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Uh, K, we were out-"

"We were at a strip club," Todd answered nervously and honestly.

"Dude!" Alex said hitting him in the shoulder.

"Twenty laps around the block, forty push-ups; twice," I said.

"Why don't you have to do it?" Alex asked.

"Huron and I already did, he's in the shower; now go change and get on it," I said.

They followed my orders and I started to clean the house. When Huron came out dressed and ready to clean he helped me. Then Alex and Todd joined in and we cleaned the house in an hour. Then I heard a knock on the door. When I answered it I went into an automatic salute.

"General," I said. "Do you have an assignment for us?"

"At ease," he said. "But yes I do. I want you and your team to train a new generation of Spartans."

"They made another generation?" I asked.

"Well not what you're thinking, they've just pulled some of the best marines up. UNSC wants you and your team to train them," he said.

"Aren't they already trained?" I asked.

"Seven there's a difference between marine training and Spartan training. A big one, and you and the rest of your team are the last Spartans. I agree that you should be training new Spartans," the general said.

He explained everything , and then he pulled me outside.

"Seven, I know what you want to ask," the general said. "No, we haven't found your father, but there is a dinner in his honor."

"A dinner? That's all you could do? He saved humanity, and all you could dedicate to him was a dinner?" I asked.

"Seven-"

"Just go," I said going back into the house.

I closed the door and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Huron asked.

"Nothing," I said. "We've got troops to train."

He nodded and I went upstairs and changed into my cat suit. I then put my cameo pants on and my dog tags. Then Huron put three sets of tags in my hand. I looked at him and he nodded. I then looked at them, they were my fathers, Mark's and Mike's. The people who I cared for.

I put them on the bed and walked out the door, and got in the car. Huron then drove us to the training facility. We got out of the car and checked in.

"Kassondra, Alex, Todd and Huron, this way please," said a woman.

We followed her to a training station and saw the marines talking.

"Officers on deck," one of them said.

They formed up and I smiled.

"At ease," I said. "As you may know I am Noble Seven Commander of Noble team two, and these guys are my squaddies, which make them your commanders. Huron and I will handle hand to hand and marksman ship. While Noble Ten will handle tech training, Noble Eight will handle demolition, any questions?"

"What is a Sengheili doing here?" asked a female marine.

"He's with me, anyone got a problem?" I asked.

"No sir," they all said.

"Good now, techies with Todd, demolition with Alex, the rest of you with me," I said.

Everyone split up and I took my group into a room with a mat laid on it. I counted and I had twenty marines.

"Okay, I want to your skills already," I said. "Palmer you first."

A woman stepped up and got in ready position. She swung and I flipped her onto her back.

"That was good," I said. "Again."

She got up and swung with the other hand. I blocked it and she swung with the other fist. I turned and back handed her to the face.

"That was better," I said.

"Doesn't seem like it," she replied.

"I have been training since I was thirteen and have had several years of experience. It's only natural I'm better than you," I said.

She nodded and walked off. I went through all the recruits and found them to be too easy for my liking. We then went through the marksman training and I yelled at a couple of them, because they couldn't hit a bulls eye with a pistol from thirty feet away.

"Can you even do it sir?" asked one of them.

I took his pistol and hit all the targets dead center. Then a flash of Mark came into my mind. I dropped the pistol and held my head. Huron immediately came to my side.

"Kassondra what's wrong?" he asked.

"I just," I stopped myself. "It's nothing."

"Kasson-"

"I said it's nothing."

"Sorry," Huron said backing off.

I picked up my pistol and handed it back to the soldier.

"Now hit the damn bulls eye," I said.

Palmer hit it when it was her turn.

"Good work Palmer, you might actually get promoted to Spartan," I said.

"I thought everyone made it to Spartan," she said.

"Nope that's not how it works, only the best half get the label," I said.

For the next year I trained all of them. Then I cut half of them and trained the rest for the next two years. Then it was time for me to head out on a trek with the UNSC Infinity, alone, without my team without Huron.

"You're not going without me," Huron said.

"I'm not asking," I said putting some clothes into a duffle bag.

I then put Mark's and John's dog tags in, and Huron noticed.

"You should go back to your world be with your people," I said. "This relationship has been shattering for the last six months. It was an idea that faded. Go home."

"Kassondra-"

"Go home," I said. "Find some girl that's your own species. Someone of your race will appreciate you all lot more than I do."

"I will," he said, catching me completely off guard.

I then zipped up my bag, and put the strap over my shoulder.

"Okay, have a good life," I said. "You deserve it after everything you've done. Goodbye Huron."

I then left and said goodbye to Todd and Alex. Then I left.

I went onto the ship and was greeted by Palmer.

"Noble," she said and went into a salute.

"At ease commander," I said.

"It's good to have you aboard sir," she said.

"Palmer quit it with the 'sir' crap," I said. "I trained you, I'm like your second mother."

"Sorry K," she said.

"You're good. Now where is my new armor I've heard so much about?" I asked.

"I've been instructed to take you to your quarters first, then take you to the bridge," she said.

"By who?" I asked.

"Captain Halok," she answered.

"I out rank him ten to one, quarters, armor then bridge," I said.

I looked forward and saw someone I never expected to see. I walked towards him, he was a Spartan. I put my hand on his shoulder and spun him around. I looked into his blue eyes and he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Mark," I said.

"Kassondra," he said back.

"I thought you were… dead," I said, and then I slapped him. "Why didn't you call, why didn't you try and contact me?"

"They told me you were dead," he said.

"I was for a while, I was on a mission and the building came down on me. I was under for a year," I said.

"God it's so good to see you again," he said and then hugged me. "Wait are you still with-"

"No, it turned out it wasn't what it was at first," I said.

"Um, K, we need to get going," Palmer said.

"I'll go with you," Mark said.

Palmer took me up to my room and I dropped of my stuff. Then I went downstairs and armored up. My armor was black, and my helmet was that of a scout's with an orange visor. I then drilled my fist into my palm.

"Seven's back in business baby," Mark said. "Palmer have you seen her in action?"

"No," Palmer answered.

"You better get ready for a show," Mark said.

"Why?" Palmer asked.

"She's a bit of a badass, here let's go do a simulation," Mark said.

He led us to a chamber and opened a door for me. It lit up and I was on a battlefield.

"Please select event," said an A.I.

"Twenty on one, weapon: sniper," Mark said.

"Acknowledged, all none competitors please leave the simulation area," said the computer. "When you're ready Noble Seven."

"I'm ready," I said.

A sniper rifle displayed and there was an elite between me and it. I ran at it and flipped over it. I then turned towards it back and snapped its neck. I turned around and grabbed the sniper and loaded it. I then turned and shot two in the head. I went out and shot more in the head. I evaded under a needle and put my sniper on my back after and went after the elite. It swung at me, but I countered and grabbed his wrist. I then dislocated his arm and put a knife through his head. One grabbed me from behind, but I took it off its feet and fell on top of it. I startled it and hit it until it was dead. I then flipped off it and when an elite came at me with a saber sword I caught his wrist and bent it the wrong way so he let go of it. I caught the handle, activated it and put it through its back. I pulled it out and sliced a plasma shot in half. I then kicked the elite in the face and slice it horizontally in half. I then got my sniper out and shot the rest in the head.

The simulation ended and I put the sniper back. I looked at the window and saw a crowd of mostly men with their jaws open. I walked out and Mark was sitting there nodding.

"Damn, you got better. How?" he asked.

"Practice, and I've been training other Spartans. When they get better you have to pull out some new moves," I said. "Palmer knows why."

"Because the student is never supposed to be better than the teacher," Palmer said.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because once the student is better, the teacher is out of work," Palmer said.

I took my helmet off and put it on my hip. Whispers started, they knew who I was.

"I heard she's the one who saved humanity from the flood," said a soldier.

"That's a lie," I said looking at him. "Master Chief did that, I just laid down cover fire, so he could do it. I'm no hero."

"That's a lie K," Mark said. "You've done nothing, but prove that you're a hero. You saved an entire city from the flood after I was, you know."

"That wasn't me, Marcie sacrificed herself to save that city," I said. "I'm not a hero."

"Yes you are, you've done things that no one has ever seen before," Mark said.

"I killed elites, and was good at it. That doesn't mean I'm a hero, and I'm sick of everyone calling me one," I said.

That shut Mark up, he knew that was true.

"Noble," said the captain.

"Great, I can already tell that this is going to be a fabulous relationship," I said to Mark.

He smiled, but then wiped it off his face when the Captain came over.

"I order Palmer to take you to your quarters then to me. You've not only defied them, but over written them," he said. "You have no right."

"Actually, I'm a Noble Commander stationed here to oversee all Spartan activity. Palmer is a Spartan, which means I can overwrite any damn order you give to her or any Spartan," I said. "If you give me one reason to think you can't handle the job, I'll make sure your ass is off your little pedestal, got it?"

He looked at me and went into a salute, "Yes ma'am," he said and walked away.

Mark then started to clap, "Wonderful performance," he said. "Who are we going to scare the piss out of next?"

"Shut up Mark," I said.

"Watch it, I was sent here to keep an eye on your ass," he said.

"You must enjoy it," I said.

He smiled, "More than you think."


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled it was nice to have Mark back, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back Commander," he said.

I spent the next couple day armor free, and one day I went into Mark's room.

"Hey K," he said.

"Hey," I said back.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you," I said.

He looked at me with the 'shoot' look.

"Okay look, I've been wondering if you still feel the same way, as you did before," I said.

He walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek, "I've loved you, since I first bumped into you in that cafeteria," he whispered.

He then leaned in slowly and kissed me. I kissed back and we both pulled away.

"I've loved you too. I just didn't know it until I lost you," I said.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words come out of your mouth," he said.

"I'm glad I finally said them," I said.

We kissed again and we went to lunch.

"So Palmer did K ever tell you about that best training day ever?" Mark asked.

"No," Palmer said.

"Mark don't go there," I said.

"Well this old song came on, it's called Cupid Shuffle. Kassondra knew how to do it and taught all of us, and she even sung to it," Mark said.

"She any good?" Palmer asked.

"Sarah, please don't encourage him," I said.

"She was like an angel," he said. "Who needed its vocal cords ripped out."

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked, just to be ignored.

"What you do about it?" Palmer asked.

"I told her and she beat my ass," Mark said.

"That was a long time ago," I said.

"Yeah, the good old days," he said. "Hard to think that Mac's gone."

"Yeah, he was the best, he was like a second father to us," I said.

"Well, if it counts for anything you're like a second mother to the Spartans who actually survived your program, including me," Palmer said.

"Thanks," I said.

I took a bite of my food and about cried. I then swallowed.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"I forgot how much Frigit food sucked," I said.

"You'll get used to it," Mark said.

"Hopefully," I said.

I finished my meal and went into the gym with Mark.

"I want to see if I can still take you or not," he said.

"Still? You've never been able to handle me," I said.

"Hey I've gotten better too," he reassured.

We fought and I ended up pinning him against the matted floor.

"Not good enough," I said.

He then kissed me catching my completely off guard. He then flipped me onto my back and pinned me. I looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"So am I turning you on yet?" he asked.

"Ugh," I said, rolling my eyes.

He then got off me and helped me up, "What too much for you to handle?" he asked.

"No, but your ego is," I said.

Then something made a loud crash.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I know about as much as you," Mark said.

"Come one we need to get to our armor," I said.

We ran to the armor station and put our armor on.

"Palmer talk to me," I said.

"K, a forerunner planet is pulling us in," she said.

"I'm so glad you didn't answer that like an egg head," Mark said.

The Frigit then shuffled again and I fell into Mark.

"Careful there K," he said.

He put me back on my feet and an alarm started going off, "All personal please be careful."

"Thanks for the warning!" I yelled.

A couple more seconds passed and we crashed. I got up and helped Mark up.

"Seven, Nine, Palmer I need you guys out on a scouting mission right now," said the captain.

"On it sir," Palmer said.

We exited the frigit with a couple other Spartans and went into the surrounding jungle. Then something weird popped out and I shot at it.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, after I killed it.

"Don't look at me," Mark said.

Then another one popped out of nowhere and injured four of the baby Spartans.

"We need to find cover," I said.

"There!" Mark said pointing to a fort like structure.

I went over to a Spartan and put his arm around my shoulder. I then helped him into the fort. We went into the fort structure, and closed the door.

"What the hell are those?" I asked.

"Forerunners," Mark answered.

"Those are extinct dumbass," I said.

"Then what are those?" Mark asked.

I then got a radio, "This is Sierra 117…running interference…do you copy?"

"John this is Kassondra, can you hear me?" I asked.

I didn't get a response, "John respond, me and my men are pinned down we could use some help…117 respond."

I didn't get a response.

"Damn you John," I hissed.

"You mean that badass is still alive?" Mark asked.

"Unless I just got a prank call from Todd, than yes," I said.


End file.
